


Claire de Lune

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: "Deep in a cloak of darkness, I am left to live with the memory of a kiss. A deadly kiss full of warning, desire, and seduction."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am making no monetary profit from this. I am only borrowing them for a while, I'll give them back. I promise.

The song is LeAnn Rimes 'Can't Fight the Moonlight'. 

 

::Under a lovers' sky gonna be with you   
And no one's gonna be around   
If you think that you won't fall   
Well just wait until   
Till the sun goes down  
Underneath the starlight - starlight   
There's a magical feeling - so right   
It'll steal your heart tonight:: 

::You can try to resist try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart   
But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
No, you can't fight it   
It's gonna get to your heart:: 

 

Deep in a cloak of darkness, I am left to live with the   
memory of a kiss. A deadly kiss full of warning, desire,   
and seduction. It calls to me beckoning me to go to it.   
To embrace what it is and what I am. I am filled with fear   
and passion. Both bound together in a delicate web of   
deceit and lies. 

 

::There's no escape from love   
Once a gentle breeze weaves its spell upon your heart   
No matter what you think   
It won't be too long till you're in my arms   
Underneath the starlight - starlight   
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right   
Feel it steal your heart tonight:: 

 

::You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart   
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
No you can't fight it no matter what you do   
The night is gonna get to you:: 

 

No matter how hard I try I can't get away. I am forever   
tied to this destiny. This is both a gift and a curse. It makes   
me feel alive and yet I am dead from the horrors it has caused   
me, to those around me. Will I ever find peace and safety or   
will I be pulled in farther? 

 

::Don't try then you're never gonna win   
Underneath the starlight - starlight   
There's a magical feeling - so right   
It will steal your heart tonight:: 

 

::You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss but you know,   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart   
But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
No, you can't fight it::

 

::You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know   
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight;   
Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart   
But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
No, you can't fight it, it's gonna get to your heart::

 

I have tried to forget, to get away but I just cannot. As the   
moon causes the tide to move under its power, I am forced to   
come back. I feel the pull on my heart and I cannot resist.   
I am what I am, and I cannot fight the moonlight.


End file.
